


Piano Man

by kiminspirit



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiminspirit/pseuds/kiminspirit
Summary: Nunca ha sido especialmente fan del piano.Es por esto que aún cuando el pianista aparece sobre el escenario, vestido en un impecable traje blanco y el cabello peinado agraciadamente de lado, no le presta mucha atención y continúa bebiendo su margarita.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vi a Sunggyu tocando el piano para Only Tears y no pude resistirme.

Ese día, después de una clase particularmente agotadora, Howon decide que le gustaría relajarse un poco antes de llegar a la soledad de su casa. En este caso llega a lo que parece ser un pequeño pero concurrido bar en el centro de Gangnam, aunque no lo suficientemente repleto. Encuentra lugar en una mesita cercana al reducido escenario principal solo por detrás de otros dos lugares. 

Hay un piano. Un piano blanco de cola, verdaderamente hermoso. Sin embargo, el hecho de que el piano fuera espléndido no ha sido su primer pensamiento sino algo más como “ _ ¿Cómo rayos metieron un piano aquí? _ ”

 

Ordena una margarita de fresa -solo porque no hay de uva- y se pone cómodo a la espera de lo que sea que esté por venir. Se da cuenta de que muchos clientes, hombres y mujeres,  acercan sus sillas hasta quedar lo más cerca posible del escenario, nadie quiere perderse el espectáculo. Algo le dice que tal vez estén ahí específicamente para ello.

 

Nunca ha sido especialmente fan del piano o música clásica en general. Sus gustos musicales van de Hip Hop a R&B (Dongwoo a menudo dice que es lo mismo pero a Howon no le importa lo que su despistado amigo diga), ocasionalmente pasando por Rock. Él prefiere música rítmica que pueda ser capaz de bailar, como el buen coreógrafo que es.

 

Es por esto que aún cuando el pianista aparece sobre el escenario, vestido en un impecable traje blanco y el cabello peinado agraciadamente de lado, no le presta mucha atención y continúa bebiendo su margarita mientras consulta el teléfono celular ignorando los aplausos eufóricos.

 

Y el pianista comienza a tocar. 

 

Howon jamás ha sentido tanta calidez con una sola melodía. Siente los vellos de sus brazos erizarse y su corazón latir emocionado, y un curioso cosquilleo en el estómago. Deja su teléfono de lado, ahora es un objeto sin importancia. Ve al músico, en sus veintes sin duda, tocar como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No puede despegar la mirada del joven. 

 

El bar está en completo silencio, todos los clientes permanecen en sus lugares viendo al pianista tocar. Nadie se atreve a abrir la boca, temerosos de arruinar la pieza. Están sumidos en el encantamiento provocado por las notas que emergen del instrumento y por la dedicación de quien lo hace funcionar. Es hipnotizante. 

 

Puede que no sepa mucho de música clásica pero esta melodía en particular lo conmueve hasta las lágrimas y si alguien alguna vez lo mencionara en voz alta lo negaría rotundamente.

 

Cuando la música cesa, el sonido del piano es reemplazado por otra ronda de aplausos y Howon se une esta vez, encantado. Muchas mujeres lanzan rosas al escenario, también más de un caballero. Él, por desgracia, está corto de flores.

 

El joven pianista se pone de pie y con elegancia hace una reverencia, luego se retira, dejando a su público con ganas de más.

 

Más tarde, cuando hubiera salido de las instalaciones del bar, vería un anuncio que al llegar pasó por alto pegado en la pared, anunciando los espectáculos de la semana.

 

_ Viernes 21:00 hrs - Kim Sung Kyu (piano) _

 

******

 

El lunes de la siguiente semana procura pasar por ese mismo bar y busca entre los horarios de los espectáculos, al pianista, Sung Kyu. Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que lo lleva de regreso a ese lugar. Se dice a sí mismo que es la música, que probablemente, muy en el fondo, está adquiriendo un gusto por la música clásica. Dongwoo dice que es por el músico, y Howon intenta no lanzar a su mejor amigo al río. 

 

Al final, después de bastantes esfuerzos y una ardua investigación constituida por entrevistas y -ocasionalmente- sobornos a los clientes y trabajadores del bar, consigue obtener información sobre Kim Sung Kyu. Una dirección, nada menos. 

 

-Parece ser una escuela de música- comenta cuando llega a la dirección acompañado de su amigo.

 

-Vaya, no es como si el hombre tocara algún instrumento.

 

-¿Quieres callarte? Me pones los nervios de punta. Y no vas a entrar conmigo.

 

-¡Hey! No vine hasta acá para nada.-exclama indignado.

 

-Mi cerebro no trabaja correctamente cuando estas cerca.-Dongwoo lo mira acusadoramente.- Además es probable que ni siquiera esté…

 

La puerta principal se abre y de adentro sale el Rey de Roma portando una mochila sobre su espalda y vestido con ropa casual.

 

-...aqui.

 

El músico se detiene un momento al ver a los desconocidos discutiendo frente a la puerta de la escuela. 

 

-¿Puedo pedirles que si van a seguir discutiendo por favor lo hagan en otra parte? Están estorbando la entrada.- casi se puede escuchar la forma en que rueda los ojos.

 

Howon y Dongwoo, como las buenas personas incapaces de trabajar bajo presión que son, solo asienten con la cabeza.  _ Que idiotas  _ piensa Howon cuando el efecto ha pasado, también se da cuenta de que en su momento de perplejidad ha perdido tiempo valioso pues el hombre en cuestión ha emprendido la marcha sin mirar atrás. Y él solo puede verlo alejarse.  

 

Un silbido largo le recuerda que su amigo sigue ahí.

 

-Es tan gruñón como tú. 

 

-Cierra la boca.

 

-¿Que dices? Son tal para cual. Tienen mi bendición.- y articula una cruz en el aire.

 

-Dongwoo, callate.

 

*****

 

Gracias a su bien realizada segunda investigación (en vista del exito no obtenido con la primera) que consiste en consultar los horarios de los eventos del bar, sabe que Kim Sung Kyu se presenta de nuevo el viernes de esta semana y por su puesto Howon no tiene intención de perderse el espectáculo.

 

Termina su clase más temprano de lo normal para así tener tiempo de arreglarse y lucir presentable. Y con presentable se refiere a un saco sobre una camisa blanca y pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro. Es lo mejor que pudo hacer. Pero su falta de sentido _fashionista_ lo compensa con sus buenos modales. Segun Dongwoo, claro.

 

Al contrario de la primera vez que lo vio, esta noche lleva un traje negro con una camisa blanca sin corbata, los botones de hasta arriba desabrochados y el cabello un poco más desarreglado que la semana pasada. Eso es un _piercing_ en su oreja? 

 

Intenta ignorar eso último, por su propio bien. 

 

De la misma manera que la vez anterior, Sung Kyu comienza a tocar y el bar parece sumergirse en el silencio dentro y fuera, de la misma manera en que meterías una botella de vidrio al agua, los murmullos callan y la música del piano resuena en cada rincón. 

 

Esta vez, la melodía es diferente, no está hecha para causar melancolía o nostalgia, sino alegría, y si no es alegría es algo muy parecido, piensa Howon. Hoy la canción tiene letra y  _ wow.  _ El hombre puede tocar el piano como los dioses  _ y  _ cantar como uno? Dios santo, acaso también baila y hace malabares? Honestamente no le sorprendería.

 

Durante la presentación muchos clientes comienzan a aplaudir al ritmo de la música, suena parecido al jazz, reconoce. Aunque no es que tenga el mejor conocimiento sobre música, igual podría ser rock&roll interpretado solo en piano.

 

También aplaude.

 

Poco tiempo después termina la presentación y el público lo aclama como si fuera un artista famoso. Bueno, en este lugar lo es. En este lugar es un Dios. Sung Kyu se pone de pie y agradece al público, por un momento sus ojos parecen cruzarse y Howon no sabe cómo descifrar su mirada.

.

.

.

.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Sung Kyu ha desaparecido detrás del escenario pero Howon no quiere partir aún.

 

Toma asiento en la barra solo porque sí y pide algunos tragos mientras piensa que ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que bebió solo. Dongwoo es su mejor amigo, sin embargo no es la persona indicada para pasar una noche bohemia, eso lo aprendió de la manera difícil (medio cargandolo sobre su espalda-medio arrastrándolo por la calle hasta llegar a su departamento porque _por supuesto_ que ningun taxi pasaba ya a esas horas). 

 

Está alrededor del tercer  _ shot  _ de tequila, meditando, trazando planes en su cabeza acerca de cómo dará el primer paso para acercarse a su amor platónico. Resulta que no será necesario planear más, puesto que la persona que llega y toma asiento en el banco a su izquierda es curiosamente -para su buena o mala suerte- el pianista en cuestión.

 

-Hey

 

-Hey…- responde dudando.

 

De repente se siente completamente consciente de sí mismo, también descubre que es la primera vez que lo ve ( _ oficialmente _ ) de frente, cara a cara. Puede notar algunos aspectos de los que no era consciente antes, en primera porque no había tenido la oportunidad de realmente verlo de cerca, y en segunda porque su terrible vista se lo impedía, aun usando los incómodos pero prácticos lentes de contacto. 

 

Descubre que el cabello de Sung Kyu es más castaño claro que rubio oscuro -teñido seguramente, pues las raíces están comenzando a resaltar-, que su ojos, pequeños como diminutas rendijas incluso para el estándar coreano, son tan castaños que casi parecen negros. Que sus mejillas ligeramente abultadas le dan un aspecto de hamster, y no es que a Howon le desagrade. Diablos, no. Si acaso provoca en él un extraño e indecente  deseo de estrujarlas. 

 

Supone que eso no seria lo mas apropiado dado que ni siquiera se conocen propiamente, y por mas lindo que parezca no duda ni por un segundo que bien podría patearle el trasero y Howon estaría humillantemente honrado por ello.

 

-Eres el tipo del otro día, ¿no es así? El de la escuela de música con su amigo escandaloso.- eso es, más que seguramente, una afirmación, no una pregunta.-Cual es tu nombre?

 

-Lee Howon.Y sí, creo que lo soy...- parece un tonto y lo sabe. Bebe torpemente el tequila.

 

-Has estado aqui antes, Howon.- afirma, y Howon casi se atraganta con su bebida.

 

-¿Cómo?

 

-Sí. La semana pasada. Dame un whisky de miel, por favor.- le dice al barman.- Te vi aquí la semana pasada. Luego fuera de la academia. Y hoy.

 

El barman le entrega su bebida y SungKyu bebe un trago. Mientras tanto, Howon no sabe qué decir. En su lugar lo observa disfrutar de su whisky. Ya no está usando el traje completo que llevaba cuando tocó hace veinte minutos. Ahora lleva pantalones negros rotos en los muslos y rodillas, aún conserva la camisa blanca desabotonada de arriba y un saco de apariencia mucho más informal en tono azul marino con botones en las mangas.

 

-Nunca olvido una cara.- añade, posiblemente intuyendo que Howon no esperaría que lo recordara. Lo cual es patéticamente cierto. 

 

-No sé cómo sentirme respecto a eso.

 

Sung Kyu ríe entre dientes.

 

-Es algo bueno, supongo.

 

-Puedo irme si te incomoda.

 

-¿Qué? No. Claro que no. Es solo que…- se remueve incómodo en su asiento clavando la mirada sobre su vaso.- Es bueno tener caras nuevas, para variar. Como puedes ver es un bar pequeño, mi público casi siempre es el mismo. Además, por si no lo has notado, la mayoría es gente mayor así que dime, ¿Que te trae por aquí?

 

Howon duda que sea una buena idea responder  _ “tu”,  _ probablemente parecería un acosador y Sung Kyu tendría una idea equivocada de él. Y sin embargo lo que sale de su boca es:

 

-Tu música.- Sung Kyu levanta una ceja, el vaso a medio camino hacia sus labios, antes de que pueda decir algo más se apresura a cambiar de tema- ¿Qué fue eso que tocaste hoy?

 

-Still Standing de Elton John. Solo con el piano obviamente, la canción original emplea más instrumentos.- lo dice como restandole importancia, como si fuera algo completamente normal, como si todos supieran _quien es_ Elton John, y para que conste sí conoce a Elton John -¿Te gustó?

 

-Estuviste increible. Bastante impresionante, podría añadir. Aunque viniendo de alguien con conocimiento más bien escaso sobre cultura general tal vez no significa mucho.

 

-Gracias.- responde con una sonrisa discreta formándose en sus labios.- No todos los días me halagan así. Generalmente son propuestas para acostarse conmigo.

 

Howon se atraganta con el tequila.

 

-Tu no quieres llevarme a la cama ¿o si?- pregunta acercando su cara a la de Howon, entrecerrando los ojos.

 

Howon después de aclararse la garganta y respirar profundo puede responder.

 

-¿Que? ¡No! -  _ aún  _ dice una voz en lo profundo de su mente. La ignora.

 

-Que lastima, esperaba tener un poco de diversión esta noche.- al ver la expresión indescifrable de Howon, añade:- Estoy bromeando. Si intentas algo asi te pateare tan duro el trasero que tu amigo tendrá que ayudarte a caminar. 

 

-Oh! Jamás haría algo así. Además necesito todas la partes del cuerpo intactas para poder realizar mis coreografías, apreciaria que no te acercaras a mi trasero, muchas gracias.- esto logra sacar una risa del pianista.- Disculpa si estoy siendo demasiado directo pero, ¿has cenado ya?

 

-No,- responde, tal vez un poco más rapido de lo necesario.- y ciertamente me muero de hambre. Últimamente vivo a base de ramen y whisky. No es la mejor dieta.

 

-¿Aceptarías una invitación a cenar, considerando el hecho de que nos acabamos de conocer y no sabemos nada uno del otro?

 

-¿Naciste siendo caballeroso o lo aprendiste en el camino? Sé cuidarme solo, gracias. Y sí, acepto, pero solo si me prometes un buen  _ bulgogi  _ y buena compañía.

 

-Conozco un buen lugar para cenar, y sobre la compañía, tu juzgalo.

  
-Hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo pensando que esto resulto ligeramente más extraño de lo que pretendía. De cualquier modo, espero que les haya agradado y sino... pues gracias por leer.


End file.
